Surprise
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is another one for my friend. Faith x Seth, in this one Seth and Faith have been dating for two years, but Seth hasn't been by Faith's house in a while. This morning Faith gets a box and a note saying that she's getting picked up. Enjoy :)


Faith and Seth have been going out for two years but Seth hasn't been stepping by. Faith opens the door and a delivery man hands her a box, she signs for it, thanks him and opens the box to find long stemmeded roses inside the box, with a note inside. "Hey angel, I'll come pick you up tonight for a surprise. Sorry I haven't been around I've been busy. See you at 8. Love always, Seth" Faith reads

"I wonder what he's up too, well it's noon so I have eight hours to wonder." says Faith When the door bell rings again, she answers it and receives a telegram.

"Hey angel, don't mean to seem old fashioned. I booked you a salon appointment and nail appointment at three. See you soon, love." she reads

She runs upstairs throws on a pair of skinny jeans and a red tee-shirt and shoes, then puts on her make up, but not too much because she doesn't know what she's going to wear tonight. She plops on heels and puts on her necklace Seth gave her, and pulls her hair up. She reads the address on the back and goes to the place and makes it there just in time. The Stylist plops her in a chair, and the stylist tells her to close her eyes. She does and stylist sets to work on her hair. They make her hair wavey and volumuos.

"Okay open your eyes." the stylist says

She does and she gasps.

"It's absolutely gorgeous but how did you?" asks Faith

"It's a secret until your done. Come on, honey were getting your nails done. " says the stylist

They move her to the nail part of the salon and have her close her eyes again. After ten minutes they have her open her eyes, and see that her nails are green, blue and purple.

"Okay your done, you can go home and get ready. Oh and your boyfriend did this for you." says the stylist, they shoo her out the door.

She returns home at five o'clock. She runs up stairs and looks for a dress. She picks out her black scoop neck dress that goes to her mid-thigh, the exact same one she wore at graduation. After that she gets dressed and puts on her low black shoes. Then she puts her make up on and adds on some lipstick. She looks in the mirror and gives her self a little twirl. At eight Seth comes up and wraps his arms around her without smashing her hair.

"Wow you look absolutely stunning, angel." says Seth

"Thank-you.," says Faith, she turns and sees that he is dressed in suit and has on a black tie. His hair tied and geled back. "Wow, my handsome prince. Look at you."

"I'm nothing compared to you, but thank-you." he says

He kisses her and she kisses him back. They head to the park where petals cover the ground. They walk through the petals cover the ground they walk through the petals at the end a portrait of Faith with pink flowers surrounding her is at the end of the aisle and Seth presses play on the boom box and one Faith's favorite song plays "When You Say Nothing At All." He walks over to her and they dance in the middle of the song, Seth kisses her hand and gets down on one knee still holding her hand. "Faith, I love you more then words can say. Your beautiful, sweet, kind-hearted, funny, and lovely. Your perfect your personality matches those angelic eyes of yours. My heart thumps everyday I can't wait to see you open those bueatiful eyes. I could go on forever complementing you. I love everything about you, and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" asks Seth

Seth places a seven karat engangment ring that has a dimand encrusted heart as the center piece surrounded by diamonds on the silver band and the words "My Angel" are engraved in the ring. Faith covers her mouth but nods yes to stunned to say anything. "Yes?" Seth asks

She nods again, and he hoists her up by her waist and she wrapes her arms around his shoulders. He kisses her, she kisses him back, and he spins her around in her arms.

"I love you." he says

"I love you too." says Faith

The end


End file.
